Twisted
by sarah98w
Summary: A lot had changed after the war - Witches and Wizards had begun sinking into the relief that appeared after the defeat of the Dark Lord. Dynamics of friendship had definitely twisted and morphed into stronger bonds, or in Hermione's case, they had become completely different.
1. One

Hermione sipped on her firewhiskey and sighed. She felt buzzed from all of the liquor, but she supposed she should be used to feeling this way considering the bottle she poured from came from her very own nightstand.

All of the seventh year students (or eighth, considering they had all missed their seventh year but returned to complete their studies after the War) were chatting happily in the new combined common room made for 'house unity'. She scoffed as she thought that. All any of them really did was drink and try their chances at shagging someone from a different house.

The setting of it was nice enough, she supposed. It was larger than the Gryffindor common room, and much nicer with its decorations. Numerous couches and tables were set out throughout the room, as well as a pool table - Which Ginny was currently dancing on. The walls were adorned with tapestry of all the different houses, and the stairs on each side of the room led to their now combined dormitories - still seperate by male and female, but each student had their own private chamber and bathroom due to being of age and requiring more privacy.

Hermione was seated on one of the many couches, sandwiched between Ron and Harry. As usual.

"C'mon 'Mione, lighten up a little. We're celebrating!" Ron slurred, his fair skin flushed red from the countless drinks he'd undoubtedly had.

"And what exactly are we celebrating this time?" She said, cringing at how flat she sounded.

Ron looked confused for a second. "Dunno. We won the War?" He deduced.

Hermione shook her head, trying to swallow the anger that threatened to spill. "Wonderful. That was months ago now, Ron. And not all of us enjoy remembering it."

And that was true. Hermione didn't enjoy thinking about the scar that still burned underneath her long sleeves - something she always wore so she could attempt to forget about the constant reminder of that fucking War. Or her parents who -

No. She would not think of them. Never again.

Ron seemed to have still been speaking while she had her inner turmoil.

"- just think you could cheer up a bit, honestly. It's a party, not a bloody wake, 'Mione." He slurred.

Hermione downed her firewhiskey in one burning gulp. She smiled tightly. "You're right Ron. It is a party, my bad. Excuse me for a minute."

She was burning up, and needed to freshen up. She pushed herself of the couch, and was surprised to see the world spin for a minute. She made her way to her personal bathroom, and looked at herself on the mirror.

Her reflection was so different from a year ago, she always noted. She was much thinner, thanks to terrible habits she picked up to cope with her anxiety. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd rated a full meal. But her face had become much more womanly, all sharp cheekbones and a pouty mouth. Her eyes looked sultry and hypnotising, thanks to the cosmetic spells Ginny had taught her. And thank Merlin she learnt hair taming spells. Her hair now fell straight, smooth and glossy down to her waist. Her appearance definitely attracted a lot of unwanted attention now, but it felt invigorating to not be thought of as the "uptight bookworm", or even worse, "filthy mudblood".

She shook the thoughts from her head. She felt much too hot at that moment, and pulled off her knit cardigan. She had on simple dress, just white with a trim of lace on the edges. It was fairly loose, not hugging too tightly on her small curves. But the tops of her now much more prominent breasts were showing... She shook her head. Too uptight, Hermione. This is what makes you weak.

She left her cardigan in the bathroom, and walked out to the common room balcony for fresh air. She would never be weak again.

Her cigarette was only half done when she heard the balcony door open.

"Shit!" She muttered as she fumbled and nearly spilt her drink all over herself, trying to hide her cigarette.

Draco Malloy closed the door and almost dropped his drink when he saw her. He appraised her, taking her in as if he'd never seen her properly before. It definitely wasn't a 'I'm going to shag you senseless' look, but it was certainly appreciative. Then he noticed her cigarette.

"It couldn't be. Know-it-all Granger with a death-stick in her hand? By Merlin, how the world has changed." He drawled. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him. The moonlight glistened on his platinum locks of hair, and his steely grey eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She must have drank too much.

She watched as he lit up a cigarette as well. "Bit hypocritical, don't you think?" She was leaning against the wrought iron fence of the balcony, and he lazily joined her.

He shrugged. "I don't pride myself on my moral code now, do I?" He jerked his head towards Ron and Harry, still seated inside. "Do they know about your naughty habits?"

Hermione laughed, and scolded herself internally. He is your enemy. "I'm starting to think they don't know me at all anymore."

He let out a low whistle as he exhaled smoke. "More to the golden girl of the school than meets the eye, is there?"

She laughed again, but this time it was humourless. "Don't pretend to care, Malfoy."

He shook his head at her, chuckling. "Oh, believe me I don't. You're just mildly holding my curiosity, no different to an interesting looking book in the library or a new item on the menu."

The old Hermione would have cringed away at the insult, but she wouldn't back down anymore. "Lucky that I'm not on the menu for you, Malfoy. I don't feed ferrets." She dropper her cigarette on his much too expensive looking shoe.

She was pleased to see the surprise on Draco's face at that. She entertained the flirting for a moment, but the second he wanted to throw an insult, Hermione wanted at his throat. No more pathetic -

"Oof! Watch where you're going - Granger?"

She had bumped straight into Millicent Bullstrode, a toad looking girl from Slytherin. She was more masculine built than any girl she has seen before, and her face was quite flat. Hermione stiffened, having had encounters with the no-good bully before.

The girl looked Hermione up and down. "No wonder Ron and Harry stuck along with you, darling. Clearly you've been giving them a hell of a ride all these years.

Hermione was embarassed, despite trying to stay strong. Now that she was back inside, all eyes were on the pair of girls. Even Draco had left the balcony and stood in the doorway, although his face was almost... concerned? He clearly knew what Bullstrode was like.

Hermione forced a smile. "Although that is far from the truth, Millicent, I guess it would enrage you to think of me holding their attention. I mean, it's clear that whenever someone looks at you, it's to decipher whether you are a Witch or some form of animal. Even Slytherins are above beastiality, or so I'd hope."

There was an intake of breath from everyone in the room. Millicent's face became so red it was almost comical.

She grabbed Hermione's arm and lifted it high, as if to show her mudblood scar to the party. "Don't forget your place, you wretched little mudblood. No one would dirty themselves with the likes of you!"

Hermione wrenched her arm from Millicent's clammy grip. She counted to three, but couldn't seem to hold down the rage that threatened to pour from her. How dare that brute touch her scar!

Before she could consider it, Hermione pulled back her right arm and launched her fist straight into Millicent's nose. She heard a crunch and bright red blood spurred from her face. She instantly tried to cover it with her hands, but it was already all over her face and horrid dress.

Everyone was staring at Hermione. Although Ron and Harry seemed happy, they still had an edge of concern on their expressions. Draco looked fascinated.

She wiped the blood from her knuckles on the skirt of her dress, and feigned confusion. "Well, would you look at that. Your blood's the same as mine, glad we cleared that up."

With that, Hermione stalked away from the party and into her dormitory without another word.


	2. Two

Breakfast time in the Great Hall - what an affair that was.

Hermione nodded along absentmindedly to the chatter that flooded her ears.

Although it had already been days since the incident at the party, it seemed to be the only thing anyone could speak about.

"I still can't believe you broke her nose, 'Mione! I wish I had seen it." Ginny commented, throwing a disappointed glance at Harry. She clearly wasn't happy about not being invited.

Hermione forced a smile, as she poked at her untouched plate. "It wasn't as amazing as everyone is portraying it, Ginny. She deserved it anyway."

"It was bloody brilliant!" Ron said, almost choking on his mouthful of eggs.

Hermione tried not to cringe. She always felt endearingly about Ron... but her stance had changed lately.

Ron was kind and cared for her deeply, but he was also on such a different level than she was. She loved him, but she had come to realise it wasn't in the same way he loved her.

Hermione sighed and stared straight ahead. Everyone has expected her to date Ron after that war. They had gone to the ends of the world to win it, and shared a passionate embrace after they were saved from Nagini. After that, Ron had assumed she had been in love with him.

In his defence, so had she. She hadn't realised that after everything, after losing her parents and something else that she held so dear, she had just needed to be held.

But as the story always seems to go, the princess was saved and falls in love.

Hermione detested feeling that way. After what happened at the Manor, she was never going to be defenceless again.

The bell rang, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. She stood up and picked up her class supplies.

Harry and Ron stood as well, and they began making their way out of the hall.

Harry frowned, glancing back at the table. "You barely ate your breakfast, Hermione."

Hermione stiffened, but didn't let her face show any expression. She tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder as she looked back as well. "That was my second serving. I don't need to eat as much as you two pigs is all." She elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry seemed satisfied with that and Ron snorted, furthering her analogy.

At least it was her favourite class first - Potions.

* * *

They were only a quarter ways through the first semester, but as this was an unusually advance class, the content was packed in for every class. Heaven, in Hermione's mind.

The potion they were learning about today was called Imperium.

"This potion will make the user feel an overwhelming sense of power. Essentially, it is used to overcome one's own fears." Professor Slughorn's drawl may have bored the other students, but Hermione vigorously wrote her notes. She heard a faint snore from beside her, so she kicked Ron to wake him up. He jolted upright.

From behind her, she heard robes shifting as someone raised their hand for a question.

"Yes, Draco?"

"When would someone use the potion? Is it a one time use, or would the user need to take it every time they faced something they couldn't handle?" Draco asked from behind her.

She wasn't even aware he sat there, although she did her best to avoid acknowledging him in general. She glanced over her shoulder, and sure enough, the platinum and silver boy sat relaxed in the seat directly behind hers, next to Blaise Zabini.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not the only one paying attention, Granger."

She rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead. She couldn't help but realise that she wanted to ask the exact same question. It wasn't a real surprise that he asked well informed questions, she supposed. Not considering they were constantly neck to neck in grade averages.

"I suppose that's one for debate. If you had some extra courage to face your fear just once, I'm sure it would be easier to face after that without the potion." Professor Slughorn replied.

After that, everyone began working on their potions.

They worked in groups of four, so Hermione and Ron were forced to work with the table behind them - Blaise and Draco.

Hermione was feeling dizzy as she collected ingredients from the highest shelf. She reached on her toes, but black spots dotted her vision and she became light headed.

A diet of cigarettes and fire whiskey didn't always treat her well.

She fell backwards, and very well expected to crack her skull on the corner of Professor Slughorn's desk. That was, until someone with a vice grip grabbed her.

She fell back against hard muscle, and it was clear someone's chest was there. But Merlin, that smell was heavenly. Spearmint, lavender and a hint of... tobacco?

She turned around, or tried to. As she stumbled again, Draco grabbed her arms so she didn't fall.

"Hermione, are you all right?" He asked, slightly amused.

Her vision has started clearing, but pains in her stomach now ailed her. At least they wouldn't cause her to stumble like a fool. "Yeah... Sorry." She looked away.

He released his grip on her, but confusion now graced his facial expression, ever so slightly. "You almost broke your neck."

She shook her head. "Yeah, just a little dizzy."

He frowned at her, but didn't push it. "Go sit down then, I'll grab the ingredients." When she looked surprised, he continued. "I don't want you dropping them everywhere. I, for one, would like to pass this."

Hermione glowered, then huffed back to the workspace.

Ron had the equipment set up, surprising her. He looked sheepish. "This potion seems interesting."

Hermione smiled, happy that he was taking an interest in his studies.

The potion ingredients were fairly simple, so Draco returned swiftly.

He laid them out on the table, and to her shock, Blaise began chopping them diligently.

Ron stirred, and Draco delegated tasks. Hermione felt useless. "And what am I meant to do?" She asked.

Draco eyed her evenly. "Well, considering you almost knocked yourself out, I thought you might have wanted to sit this out for bit."

Hermione scoffed, but Ron interjected before she could respond. "What are you on about?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, I simply had a dizzy spell."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Hermione."

Ron seemed to tense at Draco's casual conversation with her, but said no more.

It was nearing the end of the lesson, and the final touches were being made to potion.

"That's pretty much it. The last ingredient is a piece of parchment with whatever fear we wish to overcome written on it. Hermione, since you've sat it all out, why don't you do that." Draco drawled.

Hermione stiffened. Where would she even start? There was such a long list...

She hastily scrawled the one fear that constantly haunted her on a piece of parchment, and dropped it in the cauldron. No one seemed to notice, but she saw Draco read the word written on the parchment before the potion swallowed it. His expression turned into one of shock.

* * *

Intimacy.

Draco couldn't help but think of it as he walked back to the common room all the returned students shared.

What kind of 18 year old witch was afraid of intimacy?

It shouldn't have even bothered Draco, but when he read that word she dropped into the potion, he couldn't help but imagine her being intimate. Writhing beneath him, moaning from those lips...

She certainly wasn't the frizzy haired girl she had been one before. No, not at all.

Instead she had returned with glossy, long chestnut hair that feel straight and down almost to her arse. And Merlin, that ass...

He shook the thought from his head. She had indeed turned into one hot witch - curves in the right places, sultry eyes and creamy skin. He knew that skin was soft, after he had grabbed her today in Potions.

He reached the common room, and stride straight out to the balcony for a cigarette he was so desperately hanging out for. He knew this odd reaction was just his stupid, sodding hormones. He hadn't been intimate himself since before all the war bullshit, so it made sense that he was fantasising about the enemy.

Well, he wouldn't call her an enemy anymore. A lot of Draco's priorities had changed after his father had been taken to Azkaban. Draco had been manipulated his whole life to believe in a cause that was beyond outdated. There was nothing "pure" about his "Pureblooded" family. His mother was weak for allowing it all the happen, and his father was a monster.

A monster who had branded Draco. That horrific mark would stay on Draco his whole life. A constant reminder of his selfishness, his stupidity, and his ridiculous need to prove himself.

Now Draco felt haunted.

* * *

Hermione needed a cigarette. She was in her room, head spinning from her day.

Ginny prattled on the entire lunch hour about how Harry doesn't listen to her. Like it was important.

Harry questioned her about Draco "rescuing" her in Potions, as how he dramatically put it. Ron still seemed to be annoyed about that situation as well.

So she shut herself in her room, swigged from yet another bottle of fire whiskey, and shit her eyes. She knew she was going downhill, especially with the eating. But she just couldn't bring herself to stomach more than a few biscuits.

Writing her fear on that parchment was like facing it in itself. Ron constantly reminded her of that fear, every time he tried to take their relationship that extra step. But she couldn't do it, not after what Fenrir had done to her. Just not yet.

Only Harry and Ron knew what happened in that Manor that night. After Bellatrix had crucio cursed her to the point she had passed out, they had used the petrifying curse on her.

Then she awoke to Fenrir on top of her.

She couldn't think about, no. Not now. She needed that cigarette.

She got out of bed, and assessed herself. She wore a simple white T-shirt and grey shorts, her scar open to the world. She didn't care for a jacket at that moment, considering most of the other students would be at dinner.

She walked out to the balcony, closing the door softly behind her.

She turned to see Draco at the railing, cigarette in hand and staring at the Dark Mark that branded him.

She lit her cigarette, and took a drag. He looked at her startled. He hastily put his arm down.

She gazed at him. "You don't need to hide it from me." She said evenly.

He set his jaw angrily. "It's disgusting."

She shrugged. "It is. But it won't ever go away."

He looked at her then, surprise evident in his grey eyes. "You've come along way from the girl you were before, you know. I'm surprised you aren't mocking me for it."

She leaned over the railing next to him. "I'm tired of people telling me I've changed. I think change is a fairly normal circumstance, considering what we all went through."

It was his turn to shrug now. "I guess. I didn't think you thought I went through anything during that time."

She looked him in the eye, award that they were shoulder to shoulder now, almost touching. "You've been haunted ever since. I can see it in your eyes. What you went through wasn't any easier than what we did, Draco, no matter what side you were on."

Draco looked at her, and she could feel that he was also assessing the pain in her eyes that mirrored his own.

"You called me Draco, not Malfoy." He said quietly.

"That's your name, is it not? And you called me Hermione in class."

"I suppose we have changed then." He stated.

"We have. So stop staring at your Mark, Draco. We all bear scars from that war."

Draco lifted his hand tentatively, and rubbed his thumb lightly over her scar. She thought she would cringe away from the touch, but it felt... nice. Nice, from someone who understood her pain. "We do, don't we? Scars that others cannot begin to understand."

She nodded.

Draco put his cigarette out, and made a start to move away. But then, he turned to face her once again. "Why are you afraid of intimacy?" He asked.

Hermione stilled. She had known he had seen her write that, but to hear him speak of it aloud shocked her. "More happened to me during that war than you can begin to know, Draco."

With that, she turned back and stared at the sky, hearing him slowly walk back into the common room.


	3. Three

Friday's were always abuzz with news of the upcoming common rooms parties, and this Friday was no different.

In fact, it was crazier. Ginny's birthday was on the same night, so everyone was ecstatic about the festivities to be had.

The last class passed like a blur, Ancient Runes was Hermione's favourite class after all, so that didn't surprise her. When she finished, Ginny was already by her classroom, practically bouncing up and down.

"Let's go get ready! C'mon Hermione, I'm only going to turn 18 once!" Ginny practically exploded.

Hermione smiles and walked with her.

"I'm so happy Harry said we could have it with all of you in your common room Hermione! Ron said he has a surprise for you as well." She added slyly.

Hermione frowned. She loathed surprises. "What kind of surprise?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure. He said he's been waiting a long time to give it to you, and that's all I could eavesdrop from him telling Harry."

Hermione sighed. He mentioned giving her his mother's engagement ring to her utter horror several times. She prayed it wasn't that.

Hermione and Ginny made it to the common room in record time, Ginny dragging her the entire way. Others were already setting everything up, from beer pong tables to card games. Once they were safely in Hermione's room, they began their transformations.

Ginny had chosen a gorgeous plum coloured dress that was sheer on the back, with a Hugh neck. The dress was elegant yet sexy, and flattered Ginny's dancer-like body. She swept her hair into a bun, with curls hanging lose to frame her face. Before she began on her face, she turned to Hermione and saw that she had picked the same plain, white dress she wore to the last party. She laughed.

"Oh no you don't. I brought you a dress to wear tonight, and there is no negotiation." Ginny demanded.

Hermione opened her mouth to refuse, but Ginny shushed her.

She handed Hermione a folded white dress. Hermione went into her bathroom, and slipped it on.

Merlin! It was... gorgeous. Revealing, scandalous even. But absolutely gorgeous.

The dress hugged every curve, and was made of a soft, satin material. It fell to mid thigh, which was much shorter than Hermione was used to, but it didn't risk her being called a slag.

The chest was what scared Hermione. Scared the hell out of her. It plunged.

It held her breasts up amazingly, but you could see most of them. This dress plunged down so much that you could see exactly where Hermione's breasts ended.

She turned around, to see that it was also backless, Hermione had never shown this much skin, but she felt adventurous.

She entered the room again, and twirled for Ginny. Ginny's jaw dropped. "My chest can't even hold that thing up. You look fucking amazing, Hermione!"

Hermione blushed. "I can't believe I'm even wearing it."

Ginny went wide eyed, "Oh no you don't, that dress was made for you. Finish getting ready, I can hear Harry and Ron doing shots already."

And they did.

Hermione couldn't stop looking at her reflection. Her eyes seductively looked back at her - all smoky with a slight light of glitter. Her face was bronzed, with a sexy nude lip that made her mouth look even more pouty than it was.

Ginny had worked wonders with her hair. It was still straight, but with curls at the end which added body. She put on some nude high heels, and found Ginny staring at her.

"Even I want to have sex with you." She sputtered.

Hermione laughed, although it hit a nerve. "Let's make our entrance, birthday girl."

Holding hands, they did.

* * *

Draco was a bit bored, but the festivities were good, he supposed. Some 6th year students were playing beer pong, already pretty thrashed from the drinking. Harry and Ron looked tipsy, but he supposed that was good for them after their struggles. They caught him staring at them, and glowered. It was clear they didn't feel the same way. Their attention was then caught by something by the stairs, and their mouths dropped open.

Draco turned to see what was so captivating.

His mouth dropped open as well.

Coming down the stairs from the dorm rooms was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The stairs railings were gold, and the walls next to them were lined with tapestry from all the different houses. And walking down them was Hermione Granger.

Oblivious from the attention she was receiving from about every male - and even some of the females - in the room, she was smiling tentatively at Ginny Weasley.

Her hair cascaded down her back in curls, and whatever she had done to that face - he just couldn't look away. Her body was hugged by the most useless material he'd ever seen - useless, as he couldn't help but want to tear it away.

She walked straight to where all the drinks were being poured, and made her and Ginny 4 shots of fire whiskey each. He knew this night would get messy.

He heard Ron swear from behind him, and he turned, watching him pour a small goal of liquid in the glass of drink in his hand. He hurried over to Hermione and gave it to her, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She took it and smiled, but Draco saw that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

He shook his head, disbelievingly. Why would Ron want to get her any drunker than she was undoubtedly about to get? If she were Draco's...

He stopped that train of thought. She wasn't Draco's, and never would be.

Hermione was feeling a buzz, and for the first time in her life, she didn't feel a cloud over her head. She felt light and almost happy.

She danced with Ginny, happy that the birthday girl was having a good night. But she knew it was bad news when Ginny's words were slurring.

"Mione, let's play truth or dare!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione groaned, but why not? She was feeling fine, and honestly, a little powerful at the moment. Like she could take on the world.

Within minutes, many of the party-goers were seated in a circle. Hermione spotted Draco across from her, steely grey eyes boring into her. She was about to meet that gaze, until Pansy decided she was going first.

"Ginny. Truth or dare?" She asked, tentatively.

"Truth. Only because if someone dares me to take another drink, I may get sick all over you all."

A few people made grossed out noises. "Okay, um... if you could choose Harry or Victor Krum, who would it be?" A few laughed at this one.

Ginny scoffed. "Harry, of course!"

Harry responded by smacking a kiss on Ginny's mouth, and she blushed.

Blaise Zabini decided to go next, looking at Ron a little spitefully. "Okay Weasley, truth or dare?"

Ron looked nervous. "Er... truth?"

Blaise had a glint in his eye. "When did you deflower little miss princess over there?" He drawled, gesturing at Hermione.

"Wasn't me who deflowered her." He slurred.

Everyone went silent. And then stared at Hermione.

She felt her face go as red as a beet. No one knew about Fenrir... but now everyone knew she wasn't with her virtue.

She didn't know how to react. In honesty, she wanted to run screaming from the room. But something made her hold her ground. She wasn't afraid at all.

So she took her turn. "Blaise, truth or dare?"

He balked. "Dare."

She smiled. "Kiss Lavender."

Lavender's hand went to her mouth. But Blaise shrugged and leaned over and planted a kiss straight on her lips.

The red of the game continued like that, and Hermione left before it had ended. She needed to get away before anyone could question her on Ron's answer. She went up to her dorm room, searching through her dresser for emergency packet of cigarettes, but heard the door open again and close.

Hastily, she shut the drawer and jumped up, only to find Ron standing there.

"I'm sorry that came out." He apologised.

Hermione sighed. She knew he hadn't meant it. "It's fine Ron."

She sat back on the bed, and placed himself next to her. He kissed her on the mouth, smelling like bourbon. She couldn't help but feel really turned off.

She pulled away and tried to smile, but he leaned in again, this time deepening his kiss. He licked her bottom lip, and tried to put his tongue in her mouth, so she pushed him away, feeling uncomfortable. "Stop, Ron. You know I'm not ready."

He frowned at her and put his hand on her shoulder, tracing down to her breasts. Now she was mad.

She jumped up again. "Stop!"

Ron put his hand down. "I thought you'd be ready tonight."

She was puzzled. Where had this come from? "Well I'm not, so don't push me."

He sat more upright on the bed, and she couldn't help but notice how he was creasing her satin bedsheets. "Hermione, when you didn't back down when we were playing the game, I thought maybe you'd overcome your fear or something."

She raised an eyebrow. "What, I didn't run away crying so now I want to shag you?"

He started becoming agitated. "The potion is meant to make you overcome your fears, so it seems like you just aren't attracted to me in that way." He froze, realising what he had just said.

Hermione started trembling. With rage or shock, she wasn't sure. "What potion?"

He stuttered. "Mione baby I'm sorry, I just thought it might help us take the next step!"

Hermione didn't care how loud she was yelling. "What did you do?!"

He paled, never having seen her look like this. "I swiped some of the potion we made in class on Monday... and put some in your drink." He at least had the morality to look ashamed of herself.

But Hermione? Oh, Hermione had had enough of this shit.

She picked up the photo frame of them from Christmas at his family home and launched it across the room at the wall, and it smashed everywhere.

Ron made his way to the door, but Hermione had her wand out before he could leave. She could see he was in tears, but she let out a cold laugh. "I'm not a fucking object, Ronald." She pressed the wand into the hollow of his throat, and he swallowed harshly.

"Hermione... stop." He pleaded.

But the rage was boiling in her blood. "Listen to me now." She hissed. "We're over. I don't want you to ever touch me again. I'm not ready Ron, and I don't think I ever will be, at least not with you. We're done."

He nodded.

"Go enjoy the party Ron. If anyone asks what happened, just say we had an argument and broke up. I won't tell anyone about your poor choices, so keep your mouth shut." She released the wand from his throat.

A pained expression passed Ron's face, but Hermione didn't have it in her to care. He left the room solemnly, and she waited two minutes before leaving as well.

The party was still in full swing, so Hermione grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and took a long, sweet swig. Happy that she tucked a cigarette into the breast piece of her dress, she ducked out to the balcony, and wasn't all that surprised to see Draco already there and lit up. Blaise was standing next to him.

Hermione was already past the point of no return, so without hesitation she lit up next to the boys.

Blaise let out a low whistle. "So she comes out looking like that, we find out she's no virgin and now she's heaven. Merlin save us all."

Hermione looked at him evenly. "Don't pretend to know me, Blaise."

He chuckled darkly. "Oh I know I don't, but fuck I would like to."

Draco scowled at him. "Lay off, Zabini."

His face was a question mark as he looked at Draco. "What? From the look on Ron's face when he came out of her room, it's pretty clear she's free game."

Hermione scowled now. "What did he say?"

Blaise turned towards her again. "Nothing, but your response to what I just said? Looks like it's over."

Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It is."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Blaise looked excited. "This has to be the best party I've ever been to. Want to stay in my room tonight, Hermione?" He leaned to put a hand on her waist, and she smacked it away.

"I'd rather slit my own throat then share a bed with you." She retorted.

Draco laughed, and Blaise glowered at her. "You've been giving it up anyway haven't you? Dirty little vixen, who was it anyway?"

She froze. She'd been hoping people would have forgotten about that. "No one."

Blaise scoffed. "I don't think "no one" deflowered little miss pride. What's wrong Hermione? Did your first time hurt too mu-"

Hermione cut him off by putting her cigarette out on his forehead.

"Fucking bitch!" Blaise pulled his wand out, but Draco stood in between them.

"Don't fucking touch her." He growled.

Blaise looked stunned, but looked eager to get out of their way. He pushed past them both, and slammed the balcony door on his way back inside.

Hermione looked towards the night sky, and her chin started to wobble as tears threatened to spill.

"Hermione?" Draco moved next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at his hand, then into his eyes. Chocolate brown met a grey storm. A tear spilled as she looked at him, and his soft finger brushed it away.

"Fenrir Greyback. That's who... who..." she couldn't finish that sentence.

Draco let out a shuddering breath. "Oh, Hermione."

And then he kissed her.


	4. Four

Hermione 

Draco's mouth was on hers, and Hermione had never felt so alive. He put his hand in her hair and grabbed a fistful, while the other snakes around her waist. Her blood was rushing so much she couldn't hear, or think.

She met his kiss, and groaned as he slid his tongue in her mouth. Who knew that Draco could make her feel this things?

He pulled her close to him until his warm, hard body was crushed against hers. His hand slid from her hair down towards her chest, and his hand slid underneath her dress to cup her breast, and he squeezed.

Hermione let out a little gasp, and Draco pulled his mouth from hers. "I'm sorry, did you want me to stop?" He asked, genuine concern on his face.

She shook her head, and a sly smile graced his sensual mouth. "Good, because I want to hear more noises like that come out of your mouth."

His mouth crashed onto hers again, and Hermione couldn't help that flushed between her legs.

As they lost themselves in each others embrace, Hermione couldn't help but think how strange this was. She'd broken up with Ron not even an hour ago, and now she was pretty much on top of Draco. She wondered if it were the potion that made her this reckless in her actions, especially after how she despised being touched by Ron, or if it was simply because she felt equal with Draco.

Equal. That's why Hermione wasn't thinking twice about it. She had never felt equal to Ron, or even Harry. No one had ever understood how she felt after the rudding war, other than giving her strange looks every time she said something that was unusual for her.

She heard a noise from inside the party, and quickly pulled away. "Someone will see us." She whispered.

Draco looked annoyed, but shrugged. He lit another cigarette. "Fine by me, Granger."

She adjusted her dress, and hoped she didn't look to frazzled. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Draco. I suppose it felt nice to actually feel something for once."

Draco laughed, choking on smoke. "The weasel really didn't know how to touch you, did he?"

Although Hermione was furious with Ron, she didn't particularly care for laughing at his expense. "It had nothing to do with him. I just didn't want him that way."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying that you want me, Hermione?"

She blushed immediately. "No I am not saying that! Physical attraction and romance are too very different things."

He chuckled. "You haven't changed all that much then, it seems." He took a drag, leaning on the iron railing, and offered his cigarette to Hermione. She complied. "Don't overthink it, I certainly don't feel romantically towards you. It's a harmless kiss, Hermione."

She dragged, but eyed him intensely. "You never did tell me why you kissed me."

He looked away. "What you told me... you needed comfort. It may have not been the right choice, but I suppose I just acted without thinking. I don't hate you, Hermione. Not after all we've been through. We're different, you and I, but almost like two sides to a coin. We both got dragged into a war, scarred, and in a way I suppose we were both violated. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, but if there is anyone strong enough to handle it, it's you."

Hermione rested her hand on his. "Thank you, Draco. It honestly feels nice to talk to someone about these this. I'm sorry, for everything that happened to you."

Draco was surprised. "No one has ever said that to me." He didn't seem to know what to say to that.

He touched her shoulder gently, then left her on the balcony.

She took a last drag of Draco's cigarette, noticing how it tasted just like the fire whiskey he had been drinking. She smiled a little.

"Hermione! What are you doing out - are you smoking?" Ginny shrieked.

Hermione hastily stamped out the cigarette. "Sh Ginny, you git! It wasn't mine anyway."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "The only person who came in from here was Draco and you weren't sharing smokes with him." Then she looked puzzled. "Were you?"

Hermione huffed. "I'm just a little drunk, Ginny. We were having a chat and he wanted a drink so he gave me the rest of his. It isn't a habit."

Ginny still seemed shocked. "Chatting with Draco Malfoy? You're mad, 'Mione." She shook her head, an amused expression on her face. "Ron is going to fume with you over it." She let out a laugh, and ran back inside.

Hermione groaned. She forgot she'd have to tell everyone they broke up.

* * *

Hermione woke up in her bed, blushing.

She'd never dreamt about that before.

She woke up and washed her face with cold water, leaving on the silk nightgown she'd slept in. Her hair was still neat enough from the night before, so she ducked out to the common room.

And there was Ron, sitting on the couch alone.

Hermione sighed, knowing she'd have to face this. She sat on the couch opposite him.

"Well?" She prompted.

Ron let out a shuddering breath. "I love you, Hermione. I'm so sorry for what I did. I know how wrong and stupid I was, I just didn't think."

The ice in Hermione's heart thawed a little. She knew it was true, that he just genuinely didn't think. But she knew she had to do this.

"Ron, I forgive you. But the truth is... I just want to be friends. That's what I need from you right now."

He frowned. "Why?"

She sighed. "I love you Ron, I really do. But it's a friend I need right now, not a lover."

He looked dejected, but knew better than to argue. "Okay, Hermione. I'll wait for you."

"No Ron. I don't want you to wait. Let's go back to how everything was before, and just let the future take its course." She needed to be firm for this to work.

She saw disappointment in his face, but he nodded solemnly. "Okay Hermione, whatever you need."

With that he hugged her, and this time she didn't cringe away. She wanted a friend in Ron, and for the first time in a long time, she felt okay.

* * *

She didn't see Draco at all that weekend. Where he had gone, she didn't really know. It was Sunday, and Harry, Ginny, Ron and herself were having a casual drink on the common room couches with everyone else.

Ginny wasn't drinking, still recovering from her birthday. "Ugh, even the smell is making me sick."

Hermione laughed, sipping on her cocktail that the other girls had made. It was strong, but they had used magic to make it sparkle. Hermione couldn't complain.

Ron laughed as well. "Ginny, just wait. Soon you'll be downing shots like us." He said to his sister.

Ginny scoffed. "As long as I'm not pinching smokes off Malfoy like Hermione, I'll be right."

Harry and Ron's mouth dropped. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? I didn't think it was a secret." She replied.

"When was this?" Ron demanded, puffing his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was once. At Ginny's birthday."

Harry looked shocked. "Since when were you and Malfoy friends?"

Hermione downed her cocktail in one sip. "Since when were you all so judgemental? He's changed, Harry. And we aren't friends, more acquaintances if anything." Acquaintances who stick their tongues down each other's throats, she thought to herself.

Ron looked wild. "He's a self righteous prick, 'Mione."

"He isn't so bad. Leave it alone guys." Hermione stated.

"And since when do you smoke, Hermione? You should know better, aren't your parents dentists?" Ron chastised.

Her temper flared. "Yes. If they're even alive, which i still don't know."

That shut everyone up, considering they all knew she was waiting for a letter from the new Minister of Magic on their whereabouts.

Hermione looked away from her friends, now greatly annoyed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Pansy, whom was quite intoxicated.

"Spin the bottle!" She exclaimed.

Hermione groaned. She wasn't a fan of these games.

Everyone was now seated in a circle, Hermione squished next to Ginny.

"Draco! Come play!" Parvati yelled as she saw Draco enter the common room. He was dragged by Pansy to the circle, and was forced to sit next to Blaise. By the look on the two boys faces, it was clear they weren't talking.

"I don't enjoy muggles pastimes." He barked at her.

Pansy waved him off. "Whatever. Join in."

He complied. Everyone was having turns, Luna kissing Ginny, Pansy kissing Blaise and so on.

"You don't have to play, Hermione. I know you aren't comfortable with this." Ron whispered to her.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

It was her turn. She spun the bottle, and it looked like it was about to land on Ron, she realised with dread. All of a sudden the bottle spun again and landed on Draco.

She gulped. Draco was muttering to himself, and she expected he was behind the bottle changing positions. Their eyes met.

She could see Ron going almost purple in the face. She leaned forward towards Draco, and he did the same. She looked down at his slips, which he licked nervously.

"C'mon then, get it over with." Ginny said impatiently.

Hermione sighed, and kissed Draco.

It only needed to be a peck, but he responded in a way that made Hermione's blood boil underneath the surface. He kissed her ferociously, as if he had never been kissed before. Hermione couldn't help but respond the same. Then, realising everyone was watching, she pulled away.

They were a breath apart, and he chuckled. "Not as good as last time, eh?" He whispered.

"Oh shut up, you prick." She sat back down.

"What did he say to you?" Ron demanded loud enough for all to hear.

Draco snickered. "Nothing, Weasley. Just an inside joke."

The game continued, and she could feel Ron seething. But Hermione couldn't ignore the sexual tension between her and Draco, and it seemed there were a few others who noticed it as well. Harry and Ginny were eyeing her suspiciously.

After it finished, everyone remained mingling in the common room. Hermione supposed it was a nice change, everyone finally settling into school schedules. Hermione was already at the top of her classes, so she didn't stress about it. She still over her schoolwork, but no longer helped the boys with theirs. They had won the war, she'd said. They could handle an essay.

Ron stormed towards her, and she internally groaned. This wasn't going to go down well.

"So you have inside jokes now? First, your bumming smokes off him, next you'll be married." He seethed.

Hermione laughed. "Ron, don't be ridiculous. I'm allowed to have friends that you don't like."

He looked incredulous. "Don't like? Don't like? He is our enemy, Hermione! He did nothing to save you at the Manor, and now your friends with him!"

Everyone was staring now. "Shut up Ron!" She dragged him to a corner where no one was watching. "Your being pathetic. There's no need to be jealous, or to carry on about this. Whom I decide to be friends with is none of your concern. Drop it." She hissed.

Ron pulled his arm away. "Whatever." He stormed off to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of gin and stormed to his room.

Hermione didn't know what to think. She knew Ron was just jealous, or whatever stupid emotion courses through his veins, but she was peeved. She may have been being a little reckless, but didn't she deserve it at this point? Perhaps not, according to Ron.

From the corner, Ginny was already beelining for her. This wasn't Hermione's night.

The girl frowned at her. "Hermione, you just kissed Draco." She scolded.

"And? You kissed Luna." Hermione replied.

Ginny shook her head. "No Hermione, not like that. That was some kiss."

Hermione frowned. She looked towards Draco, who was nursing a gin and tonic while listening to Seamus prattle on about quidditch. "It was just a kiss, Ginny."

Ginny looked hurt. "You don't have to lie to me, Hermione. I'm your best friend."

"You are, and you always will be. It. Was. Just. A. Kiss."

"Fine. Why did you dump Ron then?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione sighed, and looked into Ginny's naive, brown gaze. "Gin, I love Ron dearly. But I really think it isn't meant to be. I just don't love him in the way he does me, and it isn't fair to him."

Ginny nodded knowingly. "I know, 'Mione. It's fine, I just wanted you to know that this will never change our friendship."

Hermione smiled, relieved. "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny gave Hermione a wicked smile. "Maybe if you kissed Ron in the way you kissed Draco, there'd be no issues between you guys."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Ginny!"

The girls burst into giggles.


	5. Five

Unknown

The wizards and witches hidden in their cave in the Dark Forest were waiting. Snow had begun to fall, and they knew it was only a matter of time before the young witch's power erupted.

They had sensed it during the war, knowing that Bellatrix Lestrange had done more than just torture her. She had experimented on the girl, putting something in her blood that was burning to come out. And when it did...

It would only take a simple Imperius curse to hold one of the greatest weapons in the age.

* * *

Draco

Draco was bored as the weeks went by. The parties in the common room had died down while the students started to feel the burden of their studies, and their future careers loomed at the end of the year.

Draco wanted to be an Auror, to help fight the evil that had once lurked in his own home. Although with his past, he knew it was an unlikely option.

Draco sighed, eating his lunch in the Great Hall. The table that all the 8th year students shared was crowded, noisily buzzing with all the latest gossip.

His gaze went to Hermione, where it usually did. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd had a... inappropriate, to say the least - dream about her after that kiss they first shared. He felt his temerity rise even thinking of it, his head between her creamy thighs...

"Draco. I never see you around anymore." Astoria Greengrass, an old flame of his stated. She stood next to where he sat, long golden hair almost touching him. He looked into her eyes, and her dark green gaze pinned him.

"Maybe I haven't wanted to see you?" He retorted, turning back to his plate.

She laughed, and sat next to him. "I don't think so, Draco." She purred. She leaned close, whispering. "I've noticed where your eyes have been."

He snorted. "Fuck off ."

Astoria looked at Hermione, who was now watching them intently. She looked back at Draco, before standing to leave. "I'm watching you, Draco."

With that, she left.

Draco muttered to himself. "Must be on her rags."

He had no interest in Hermione. Not like that. He simply had sympathy for her, knowing now what she had truly endured. To be raped by Fenrir, or raped at all was something no witch deserved. And the fact that it happened in his own home...

Guilt. That's all this sudden interest was. At least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

Hermione

Hermione wondered what Astoria had been saying to Draco as she wandered to the library. She was skipping dinner to do some extra revision on her Ancient Runes, and desperately needed the quiet time.

Ron kept following after her during the day like a lost puppy, and Harry stared at her constantly like she'd grown an extra head.

She seated herself on a private table, and was happy that no one else was in here at this time. She pulled out her parchment, and began writing tunes and their definitions.

Dipping her quill into the ink, she was losing herself in the language when the quill started to heat in her hands. She swore, and dropped the quill.

Draco walked into the library, and spotted her. "So that's who nearly burned my hand." She muttered.

"Talking to yourself now, Hermione?" He chuckled, and sat opposite her.

"A million empty seats and you choose to sit here." She said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to sit with someone smart when revising, does it?" He sneered.

She shook her head. "Well you didn't need to burn me to get my attention."

He looked confused. "Burn you?"

Hermione nodded. "You almost set my quill on fire."

He picked up her quill, and put it back down. "Looks fine to me. Maybe someone jinxed it." He suggested.

Hermione mumbles. "Maybe." She looked at him again. "What did Astoria want this morning?"

A blank expression crossed Draco's face. "Nothing. Just misses me is all, you can't blame her."

Hermione snorted. "Is there any girl in this school you haven't shagged?"

He mocked a hurt expression. "Some! Millicent Bullstrode hasn't bedded me, although I've been begging for her company."

Hermione laughed, surprising her and Draco. "Now that would be something I'd pay to see."

He smiled. "You breaking her nose is something I'd pay to see again."

She shook her head. "That was out of line. But I will say this, it felt good. Almost as good as when I socked you in our third year."

He must have forgotten about that, because he looked shocked. She laughed again, but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Ron stood by them, watching them with distaste. "A study date, I see. You missed dinner again, Hermione. But I suppose you were too busy."

Hermione collected herself. "Ron, I just finished a sandwich, and I needed to finish my Ancient Runes homework. Draco needed help with his Potions, so I offered to help." The lies rolled off her tongue.

Ron shook his head. "Well, why don't you come back to the dorm with me? I need to speak with you."

Draco leaned back in his chair, casually folding his arms behind his neck. His lean arms were showing from under his robes.

Hermione looked at Ron. "I'm not finished. You can speak now."

Ron grew agitated, but carried on anyway. "I miss you, 'Mione. Please, I just want one more chance."

She sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation in front of Draco, but she had brought it on herself by asking him to speak. "Ron, no."

"Please Hermione!" He was almost shouting.

"She said no." Draco growled, scowling and Ron.

"Fuck off, Ferret. Want her for yourself do you? And what did you do when Greyback -"

Draco cut Ron off by pointing his wand at him. "Finish that sentence, I dare you. And if you cared about her at all, you wouldn't be bothering her with this bullshit."

Ron sputtered. "Are you saying that you care for her?"

Draco blanched. "She's my friend."

Ron laughed bitterly. "Looks like more than that to me. I'll let you get back to your date."

He stormed off without looking back.

Draco sat down shaking his head. "Git."

Hermione looked at him. "You know I don't blame you. For not..."

"Saving you from Greyback?" He finished. She nodded. "Well that's fine, because I blame myself."

Hermione dropped her quill. "It isn't your fault, Draco."

He looked at her, pain shining in his eyes. "I could have done something."

"Like what? You couldn't have stopped him. No one could have. Voldemort would have killed you." He cringed when she said that name.

"I should have let him." He whispered.

She slammed her hand on the table. "Shut up! We're both alive. I was the one who endured that night, and it's only me who can decide who is to blame. Don't hold yourself responsible for something you had nothing to do with."

Draco looked at Hermione, shocked. "I... I'm sorry to talk about it with you. I just feel responsible for it somehow, that's why I..." He trailed off.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "That's the only reason you talk to me? Is that why you kissed me too?"

Draco paled. "No, that's not what I meant."

Hermione was seething, heat rising in her veins. "If I'm just hear for you to feel better about yourself, then I won't bother you anymore." She said quietly.

She didn't bother gathering her things, and just left them there. She almost ran out of the library, and then out of the castle. She didn't bother to see if Draco had followed her.

* * *

Hermione was raging by the time she reached the edge of the Dark Forest. She didn't know why she came this way, but she knew it was the one place that no one could bother her.

It was dark now, and only the moon was lighting Hermione's vision as she trudged through the forest.

"Boys." She muttered to herself. "Bloody boys."

She could see shadows lurking in the forest, and she realised that she may have had a lapse in judgement coming here at night. She stopped still, leaves crunching under her boots.

The trees loomed above her, and she started to shiver from not only the cold. Something was wrong.

She thought she heard whispering, and turned to run back towards the castle. This wasn't right, she could feel it.

She heard a wolf howling, and she began trembling. Memories started to flash of the night at the Manor. She tried to run, but she was frozen to the spot. She went to scream, but everything went black.


	6. Six

Draco

"Hermione, wake up!" Draco growled.

Covered by the shadows of the Dark Forest, Draco was shaking an unconscious Hermione's shoulders.

The forest had always comforted Draco, all jewel greens and grey, mysterious trees. He was seated on a root that was the size of a large dog, next to Hermione's slumped form. It certainly wasn't comforting him right now.

He had no idea what had happened to her, only that he should have followed her immediately after he outburst. But instead, like the git he was, he'd peen pissed off when he watched her storm off towards the Dark Forest.

He picked her up, carrying her bridal style. "Lumos!" He lit his wand.

Walking through the forest, the stars seemed never ending. He trudged down a moss covered path, sending a silent prayer to Merlin that he was heading in the right direction. The forest was becoming more dense as he walked.

It's mustn't have been the right way. The forest should have been becoming more sparse as he walked, he thought. He turned east, hoping this would take in the right way.

He spotted the beginning of some small, shallow caves. The rock was grey, and covered in moss. The cave entrance was covered in shrubbery, and he wouldn't have noticed the caves if it weren't for the silhouette of a tall wizard standing at the mouth of it.

The wizard had a mask on, hauntingly similar to that of a Death Eater. It was bronze, and he couldn't quite get a glimpse of what the design resembled. The wizard lifted his wand and pointed at Draco.

Before Draco could react, a burst of flame exploded on the wizard. Draco's mouth was agape, and he looked down at Hermione where she stirred in his arms.

Her eyes were open, and her hand outstretched towards the now retreating wizard.

Draco had no words to say. He ran with Hermione still drained in his arms, back the way he came.

* * *

Hermione

Hermione was furious with Draco Malfoy. He hadn't spoken with her since she'd woken up in the hospital wing after their argument, two weeks ago now.

Apparently, during her tantrum, she had actually passed out on her way to her illustrious journey of the Dark Forest.

She sighed. How embarrassing.

Now, she was in the common room with Harry. They sat on the velvet couches, playing a game of wizard chess on the mahogany table.

The other students fussed around the common room. It was Sunday evening after dinner, which was essentially the last bit of interaction they would all have until the next weekend.

"Hermione, Ron is genuinely sorry about how he acted, he was just -"

"Jealous. I know, Harry." Hermione interrupted her friend. "I just don't like feeling like I'm someone's property all the time, Harry. I'll forgive him, I've just had enough of everyone right now."

Harry frowned. "I see... I suppose we'll have to wait to patch that one up then. Have you been seeing Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione looked away. Madam Pomfrey had advised Harry that Hermione needed to see her every few days to discuss her eating habits. Apparently, that's why she had fainted.

"Yes." She said.

Harry nodded, his glasses sliding down his nose a little. He looked up at the portrait swinging open, and Hermione turned as well.

Ron was walking towards them, a sheepish expression on his face. He sat next to them on the mat. "Hermione I'm really sorry for how I acted. The break up has just taken me a little hard, and I just... I just..." His face was almost as red as his hair.

Hermione gave a tentative smile. "It's okay, Ron. I suppose these things happen after a break up."

Ron looked visibly relaxed, and even Harry let out a breath. "Why were you with Malfoy, anyway? I'm just looking out for you, 'Mione. He's bad news."

Hermione shook her head. They were right, she realised. Draco had only been nice to her because of guilt, and Hermione refused to be a basket case. "I know. I suppose I have a soft spot for broken things."

Ron snorted. "The only thing broken about that git is his mind."

They all laughed, and although it felt nice to all be friends again, Hermione just couldn't not think about the kiss.

Draco

Of course the golden trio were back joined to the hip. Bitter resentment rose in Draco, as he returned late to the common room Sunday evening.

And there they were, laughing and playing wizard chess. Hermione saw him, and her face turned to stone and she turned away.

Draco stormed to his own room, and slammed the door as hard as he could. He knew that he'd said all the wrong things to her in the library that day. He hadn't meant that he spoke to her out of guilt, only that the guilt he had never felt in his life was changing him.

He didn't know how to speak to her now, so he avoided her. And especially after what the fuck happened in the forest.

He tried researching in the library about how a witch could produce flame from her hands. He knew stories of Fae Sprites with elemental magic, but they were about two inches tall.

He lay on his bed, the satin cooling his skin. He wanted to tell Hermione about what she'd done, but when he saw her sitting with Weasley and Potter he couldn't bring himself to do it. Exams were also this week, and he knew she wouldn't be happy to be stressed out about anything more.

* * *

Hermione 

She knew she'd done well in her exams, and that brought Hermione happiness through the week. It was Thursday now, and as she sat at the table in the Great Hall eating her dinner (reluctantly), she was also happy that her last exam was tomorrow and it was Ancient Runes. She was very confident with that.

Someone sat next to her, and she turned to see white blonde hair.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Draco looked evenly at her. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

She laughed bitterly. "Don't be sorry for that. Don't let even more guilt force you to sully yourself with a mudblood like me."

"Don't call yourself that." He stated.

She laughed again. "Why, is it only that everyone else can? I've had enough of your fucking pity, Malfoy."

A few heads turned, shocked to hear Hermione use that kind of language.

Draco held his head in his hands. "Hermione, please listen to me. I'm not your friend out of guilt. I was trying to explain, but you didn't let me. I meant that I had never even felt guilt before finding out what happened. It was scaring me to feel something so... unknown."

Hermione shook her head. She'd had enough of ulterior motives. "So I'm your experiment, then?"

Draco exhaled sharply. "No! Your my friend. At least, I hope you are. Hermione, please. I genuinely... care for you."

Hermione blinked. Draco cared for her? Now that was surprising. "Oh."

Draco shook his head. "You've never been caught by surprise before, have you?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. She shoved potatoes in her mouth so she didn't have to speak.

Draco continued. "Regardless, that's not what I'm hear to talk about. Meet me in my room later tonight, there's something really important I have to tell you. It's about what happened before you passed out."

Hermione was shocked again, but nodded. They are their dinner in silence.

* * *

"Okay, Draco. What is it?" Hermione asked as she sat on Draco's bed next to him.

He told her everything. How he had followed her to the Dark Forest, and how he'd found her passed out. How he'd carried her but saw caves, and what seemed like a Dark Wizard. How all of a sudden, actual flame had burst from her hand.

She was shaking. He must have been lying.

"This couldn't be true. It makes no sense, and there is no logical explanation." She states.

Draco nodded. "I know. I've been researching it, but I've come up with nothing. Only about Fae Sprites, and that isn't helpful."

Fae Sprites.

That tickled something in Hermione's memory, but she couldn't grasp it. "I suppose we will have to put both of our research abilities to figure this out."

Draco had a hint of a smile. "I've missed you these past few weeks."

She couldn't help but return the smile. "I guess I may have missed you a little as well. Pity parties get boring by yourself."

Draco surprised her by reaching over and pulling her into his chest. He rested his chin on her hair, and circled his arms around her waist. "Let's not do that again." He murmured into her hair.

She looked up, and their faces were millimetres apart. She'd never been one for rash decisions, but she couldn't help it. Her lips met his.

Draco returned the kiss with fierce passion. As their lips danced, he pulled her onto his lap and lied down.

She was leaning down on him, kissing him with such intensity that her blood was steaming underneath her skin. His hands roamed all of her body, trailing down her spine and grabbing her behind. She couldn't help the reaction that came from her.

She grinded on him, and he groaned. The noise made her come to her senses.

She pulled away from the kiss, but didn't move from where she straddled him. "What are we doing?"

Draco's hair was tousled, and she couldn't help but notice how boyish and handsome he looked. "Kissing." He stated simply.

She huffed a laugh. "I know, Draco. But I mean... why?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Because it feels good?"

"I'm not the type of girl that just does things just to feel good." She provided.

Draco sighed and sat up, so they were now face to face. "Hermione, for once in your life, don't think. This could be fun, I suppose. We'll just keep it between me and you."

She pondered it for a moment. She was single, and this didn't mean that they were dating. She supposed having a friend with something a little extra could be... fun.

Draco took her thinking as a yes and dragged her back to the bed, snogging her senseless.


End file.
